Moments
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: If I'm not socializing, then why haven't I died yet? Why haven't I gone insane? Answer that. ...Inuyasha...
1. Inner Thoughts

AN: Hey all! Well, I hope you all enjoy! Please don't flame this. I put my all into this. I was actually feeling like this one time in my life. So please, no flames.  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Eiji (OC)/Sesshoumaru  
M/F M/M Shounen-Ai

Let me tell you something, I'm not great looking. Alright, that probably got half of you to stop reading. Now, the ones of you who are reading, let me pose a question to you. Why are you continuing to read? Why even bother? I said I'm ugly, so why are you reading? Well, there could be many reasons, but let me tell you two of the ones that are probably the most common. One, is that you, yourself are ugly too, but not as ugly as me, i'll give you that. or Two, because you believe that a persons character isn't determined by how they look. If you are two, then I am very apreciative. Not a lot of those arouthey are VERY rare, I've never met one to date. Wait, why should you care? This isn't a history about my life, this is just a summary about how I am. Alright, I'm a good-for-nothing hanyou, well, that is the most common thing people call me, humans and demons alike. Well, screw you people, if I'm going to be judged just because of the way I look, then I really don't need you in my life. Sure I've fallen in love with humans, but they just threw it back at me as if it was some sort of joke.

Eiji, a friend of mine at Shikkon High told me that "the hardest thing in life is to see the one you love, love someone else". And I believe it too. A wise one, Eiji is. However, after what happened, I don't know if I'll ever love a human ever again. I've seen it happen. They're little backstabbers, they cheat on each other. They're jumpers, just jumping from one man to another, draining their wallet efficiently as they do. You know why human women don't like me? Well, one is because I'm ugly, but the other is because I won't spend a penny on them. They are experts at draining money. They can manipulate people, and take their things right behind their back. Ever watch Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico? I know Scooby-Doo is really stupid, but the ending proves my point. Charlene was supposedly "in love" with a man who was quite wealthy. So they play lovers-and-friends, but it wasn't until she was caught, that she told the truth. "Love you? HAH! I never loved you! I only pretended to love you so when I married you, I would recieve all of your inheritance." see what I mean? now, i'm not saying ALL women are like that, I'm just saying most of them are. Some are just all in it for the money. I don't buy that crap though. You can get your own crap, you're not getting a dime out of me. I'll treat you out, that's all. I'm not gonna buy you your favorite necklace or you high-heel shoes. Shoot, ever heard of earning? Why don't you just get off of your femine rear-end and work around the house and get some money yourself instead of relying on others to get them for you? Once again, not all women are like that, but the ones i've met are.

For now, I think I'm safe to say that I'm sticking to myself, and only myself. I never socialize with anyone either. Socializing...wow, great thing isn't it? yeah, some say that socializing is the essense of living. If you can't socialize, then why live, right? Wrong. I was never accepted, no one ever wanted me, I was a reject in the society. I wasn't a human OR a demon, i was a hanyou, something everyone hated and made fun of. Boys jumped me, girls laughed at me, I've had enough. No more, so I haven't made a single friend for years, maybe a few, but that's all. At first, I sat up all night, wondering, why was I so hated? And then, that's when it hit me. It wasn't because I was a hanyou, it was because the society judges you by your looks, and not your personality. If not socializing kills, then why am I still standing here? Screw it, if you people are going to judge me on how I look, then I don't need you in my life. You want me to go back home? I would if I could, but I'm on this earth too, and no one is going to bring me down. If I'm going to be a loner, that's fine. Besides, less friends means less commitment, less commitment means I have more time to myself. Greedy right? Wrong, YOU are the one who is greedy. All of you just take take take, and never give in return. When was the last time you donated to a homeless on the street, or anyone at that? I can almost guarentee never, you know why? I know why, because they're "lower" than you, because you're higher on the chart, because you mean more than them, because you have "better things" to spend your money on. Yeah right, what? Prono? Prostitution? Drugs? Video games? Give me a break. I bet they're way better people than you'll ever be. You want to judge me on the way I look? Fine, be my guest, but I won't let you pull me down from my dream. I have a drive to reach my goal, my dream, but it'll never happen here, know why? Because I don't have the "looks". Without the looks, I can't get the job I want. Not evenmy homeland will accept me, no. So here's my message out to all of you people who say "looks count first". If I'm not socializing, then why haven't I died yet? Why haven't I gone insane? Answer that.

AN: So, how'd you like it? Please R+R!


	2. Some More Detail

AN: Thank you SO much for those of you who reviewed! Those are the most reviews in that ammount of times i've ever recieved! THANK YOU! Anyways, on with the story.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Eiji (OC)/Sesshoumaru

M/F M/M Shounen-Ai

Monday morning, 7:30 am, breakfast table. School starts in half an hour. It was just another regular school day, boring. Me, Sesshoumaru and his best friend Eiji sat at the table eating our breakfast. Eiji's parents went on a 2-week buisness trip, and left him here, not that nay of us minded. He was my brother's best friend as well as mine, and my parents loved him as well. I was eating my usual breakfast, which most people concidered lunch, miso, gohan and ocha to drink. Call me weird, I don't care, not like I don't get that anyways. My dad was reading about todays stock market on the Wall Street Journal, his one and only favorite newspaper. He's a real player in the stock market.

Last week, he just sold his Exxon Mobile shares for $18,000 when he only put in $6,000, he really knows how to play. In fact, he has a degree in that kind of stuff. He's extremly smart, go figure. He is really rich, he's the manager of an IT company. I admire my dad, I want to be just like him. I want his brains, and my mother's personality and looks. She is the most beautiful mom you will come across. I don't care what you think, I believe so strongly that if my mom entered a contest, she'd be crowned "Most Beautiful Woman in the World". I really loved my mom, she was such a good person, you can't get any better than her.

Now, my brother on the other hand, isn't really my brother, he's my _half _brother. Get it straight, alright? Yeah, half. My dad was originally married to some other woman, I don't know what she looks like, and I don't care either. I'm just so glad he met my mom and had me, otherwise I don't even know if I would be here right now. Anyways, back onto the topic of my brother, well, _half_ brother. His name's Sesshoumaru. Yeah, really shitty name, ne? I mean, I would much rather have his name be like, Gertude or something, but alas, his name is Sesshoumaru, and I can't do anything about it. We never really did get along, always fighting, so we eventually had to get seperate rooms. I was so glad though, I didn't have to put up with his shit at night anymore. I swear, he think's he so supireor to everyone. My mom is afraid of him, and my dad, well, I don't know, but he sure acts like it, no, I take that back, _everyone_ is afraid of him, well, all accept me, Eiji, and Rin. Yeah, it's hard to believe that all 4 of us hang out, and we actually get along too, but only because we don't want some shit starting up when the other two are around.

Good times. In fact, I like my brother when we're getting along, It's so much more fun when he's not the all high-and-mighty asswipe he usually is. It's really weird though, he any Eiji share a really close bond, in fact, here's a freaky fact, I almost caught them kissing, which made me irk. God, how can two men make out? I mean, isn't that against the law or something? Anyways, they stopped when Eiji's cell rang. It ended up being Rin inviting the three of us to go over and sleep over at her house, which we ended up doing. I don't know, there's just a lot of shit that happened thruought my life, but I guess you all don't want to hear it, huh? Oh well, let me share a few things before I shut my mouth. Anyways, what I really wanted to share with you was something I've never shared with anyone else. I've fallen in love, yeah, you heard me right I fell in love, but this time, I'm certain It'll just work out, I can feel it. She's so beautiful, her long ebony hair is always tied up in a pony tail and she's always wearing tight clothing. I've never made a move on her, afraid she might already be with some fuck named Miroku Hachijouji.

He always was some idiot perv who wasn't good at anything but rubbing women's asses. I swear, he's the most perverted fuck out there. He makes people who look at porn on the internet seem like normal people. But as perverted and idiotic as he is, he's still a good friend of mine, but I'm not afraid to say that I'm jealous of him. I never was one to antagonize women's right to privacy from other perverts, but whenever I see him try to sneak his hand down to her round, firm ass, I bitch-slap that fuck right upside the head, then he looks at me as if I had just commited the worst sin out there. I swear, good guy, but he's a perverted asshole. I bet your wondering her name. Well, I'm getting to that, keep your eggrolls in your pants, please. Her name is Sango Ishimoto, and my nickname for her is "Bijou" which means "pretty girl" in Japanese. Yeah yeah, I know most of you are thinking, "no, it's 'Bishoujo'!" Well, yes, that's true, but if you wanted to name someone pretty girl, you'd name her Bijou. Anyhow, the instant I saw her, it was love at first site. Yeah, I believe in it, so what?

But you know, they say that loving someone that is bound to never love you back is like burying your own grave for your funeral... yet here I stand, proudly holding my shovel. Love... can go fuck itself. Cause its fucking with the wrong guy...But at the same time, it's the very thing I yearn for, the destruction I want, the poison I desire. Just like the very same poison kiss that drugged princesses to sleep in fairy tales; that very apple which sent Snow White into her dormant state of silent repose, soon to wake up from the cure- true love's first kiss. My fairy tale however, was quite the contrary- my cure WAS my own destruction; My "true love's kiss" was the very thing that poisoned me into dead lifeless sleep. However, I am not dead, rather sleeping... dreaming of real love playing with my desires, sleeping with my sweet sins as the poison slowly runs through my veins. Poison shall eventually whither this body away...as I still dream of Sango awakening me from this damn sleep... I am waiting for her...to come and set me free...

AN: HOW'D YOU LIKE IT! Sorry, I thought it would be longer, but I guess it isn't Anyways, for those of you who are confused, this and the last chapter were just flashbacks I guess you could say. Anyways, next chapter will be normal, you know, like quotes and stuff. PLEASE R+R!


	3. Beach Boardwalk

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You people don't know how happy I am! You inspired me to update WAAAAAY sooner than I normally would've. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Eiji (OC)/Sesshoumaru

M/F M/M Shounen-Ai

Friday afternoon. After a boring day in that hellhole, alias, school, me, Sesshoumaru, Eiji, and Rin were hanging out at the boardwalk. We had decided to watch the sun go down, in celebration that we were gonna have the next week off. Hell yeah. Anyways, Me and Rin were talking while Eiji and Sesshoumaru were eating, and if you wanted to be extremly technical, they were eating the same food off of the same plate. Yeah, they share their food, mainly because my asshole brother can't eat all of his food, he's so damn concerned about his weight. C'mon! He's skinny enough! Add also that his doctor told us that he had high metabolisim, so him getting fat was a billion-to-none. Feh, I swear, people nowadays. I was spacing off, until Rin slapped me on the shoulders.

"Oi! Inuyasha! C'mon man, don't tell me you're falling asleep!" she said to me.

I grumbled an answer back to her which was incoherent. I nodded my head to acompany the answer. Yeah, I know, I was a bit tired. Eiji and Sesshoumaru were pulling an allnighter last night, and they were playing Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, and they had Marilyn Manson blasting loud. You ever hear his music? He's a metal artist, he kept me up. Erm, also because he's a personal favorite of mine, but he's scary! Have you seen him? He puts on the freakiest make-up on his face and he's kinda scary. My favorite songs are (s)AINT and mOBSCENE, you should listen to them sometimes, they're really good songs.

Anyways, onto where I left off. Geez, what time was it? I took a look at my watch. Hehehe, being rich had it's pros. My mom bought me an Omega watch, you know, the one James Bond wears? Too bad it doesn't have the laser attachment to it though, or else I would cut my fucking brother's head off with it. 6:45 pm, Hmph, another couple hours. We were having a sleepover at my house tonight. God, I pray that they don't pull another allnighter, and if they do, please don't make me do it with them, or keep me up, because I just lost a night's sleep last night. God.

Finally, two hours have passed, and the sun went down. We were gitting going, the high tides were coming in. We all walked over to the vehicles. I opened the door for Rin to get in. Yeah, I was a gentleman, I'm not all that bad you know, you just need to get to know me. Now Eiji on the other hand, had a motorcyle, a very fast, expensive one I might add. An Aprilia Mille Factory, it's supposed to be for racing only, it goes like 250 mph. Keh, that's hella fast, 'cuz my car only goes 130 mph, but his dad is the President of Aprilia, so he was able to make an exception for him. I on the other hand owned a 2006 Black Mitsubishi Eclipse. It's a good car. I import tuned it, I'm such a sucker for import tuners. I'm not much up for exotics though, I can't handle them, they're too nice for me, believe it or not. My dad has one though. He has a Mercedes-Benz McLauren SLR and a Lamborghini Murcielago. VERY nice cars. My mom drives the Mercedes-Benz one. She told me the Lamborghini was too top-of-the-line for her. Nice car, but too fancy, so my dad takes the Lamborghini, and what's funny is, he treats it like it's just another car. He parks in public places and doesn't bother to lock it, you know, like a person would treat a junky one, but it's still mint condition. Probably because the price of another one is just pocket change to him. He's extremly rich, but we don't really live like extremly rich people. Sure we have a big house, but it's not a mansion, and it's smack-dab right in the heart of Tokyo, not is a nice place, like on the top of a hill, feh, Tokyo ain't got no hills! And we go to a public school, not a top-of-the-line privet school. Eeeewwww, hell no! I wouldn't want to go to a stupid privet school! They're too preppy, I'm just not one of those people.

Sesshoumaru rode with Eiji, heh, figures, he's such an asshole. But what suprises me is that Eiji never got one single ticket. He drives like, 200 mph, and he never got a ticket? Gimme a break, he HAD to get one _somewhere_. Ah well, I got tickets though, lots of them, mainly for running red lights, or going fast in residential areas. Did you know I had to go to Level 2 Traffic School? And that's bad, I mean, Level 2 Traffic School is for people who didn't learn the first 20 or 30-some tickets they got. That costed some big bucks...to a regular person, I paid right out of my pocket and had lots to spare. Eh, whatever. When we got home, we were greeted by my mom.

"Hi you guys!" my mom said cheerily greeting us at the door. "Oh! By the way, there's someone here to see you Inuyasha." my mom added.

Someone to see me? Hm, that's odd, _no one_ comes to see me. I followed my mom to the kitchen. I saw my dad, and then I saw the guest. My mouth dropped wide. The person was at the table, sipping some tea, talking to my dad. My mom tapped the person on the shoulder.

"He's here now." I heard my mom whisper.

The person looked up at me.

"Hey Inuyasha." the person said.

"Sango!"

AN: HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? I hope you liked it! Sorry about the lack of quotes! Right now I'm in the "this-is-my-life-so-far" type of mood. I'll try to be longer and better next time. PLEASE R+R PLEASE!


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

AN: Hey all! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I moved back to Japan, and i had to get into the flow of my new school (Shuri High) and it was hell and...okay, enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE STORY! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Oh, and thank you all for the reviews! I sorta wanted 10 reviews before i updated, but oh well...  
Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Eiji (OC)/Sesshoumaru  
M/F, M/M, Shounen-Ai

I was so surprised when I saw the love of my life sitting at the table. My heart gave way when I saw her beautiful face. Oh gods how I wanted to just take her lips, they must taste so good right now. Oh God, am I spacing out again? Damn it, I'm doing it again…

"Hello? Inuyasha?" Sango called while waving her hands in the air in front of me.

I snapped out of it and turned a crimson red. I shook my head, making my long white mane of hair accompany me, some strands slapping my face. In fact, that's what I needed right about now, a nice slap right across the face, it would wake me up from this fucking trance that I was having. Instead of a slap, I got a pat on the shoulder by the one and only.

"Hey, are you okay Inuyasha?" Sango said to me.

"Yeah yeah! I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" I said half lying.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Feh! Mind your own business Bijou!" was my only reply.

Sango sighed and slapped her thighs that accompanied when she threw her hands down. I felt a little bad about not telling her the truth, but I mean, c'mon, when was the last time that you found a guy say "OMG, I love you so much!" right in front of the woman's face? I mean, no, you don't do that, you do it step by step. Only, my steps were very shallow since I was a very shy person. Me and Sango met gaze, it was quick, but it made me blush like a fuckin cherry. Why did God have to make this chick so damn hot? I wanted her so bad that I wanted to fuck her 'till kingdom cum. Yeah, I wanted her that badly, but it wasn't like I was gonna get any "treats" anyways.

"So, you're having a sleep-over party or something?" Sango said finally breaking the silence.

I saw Asshole, aka Sesshoumaru, grin evily, as if he had an evil plan in his fucked up little mind. He decided to open his goddamn mouth.

"Why, yes, we're having a slumber party. Would you like to join us Sango?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Would that be okay?" Sango said looking towards my parents.

'_Please say no._' I begged in my head. It was bad enough that she was in _my_ house, what do you think it was if she slept over?

Fuck you Lady Luck! Goddamn you! My parents nodded yes. I mentally threw myself off of a cliff. Now I had to put up with a night probably in the bathroom, trying to calm "myself". Yeah, the goddamn woman gives me a hard-on, and let me tell you, it's a painful one. Just then, I head Asshole himself make a dumb-ass statement.

"You're gonna have to sleep in Inuyasha's bed, no more room." He said

"Shut up Asshole!" I shouted.

_** A Few Hours Later **_

We were playing multi-player on Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition. So far, Eiji was having the winning streak. I was having the losing streak, I never was good with this car. Damn it, I hate using the Dodge Viper GT, it's too heavy, so it doesn't accelerate as fast as the other cars. I knew I should've stuck with my usual Ducati 999R. Hey, at least I have variety, so I would shut your damn mouths if I were you. At least I try other things, so shut up. Finally, after the 98th lap on a track race, I finally threw in the towel, I wasn't gonna get in 3rd place, I was stuck in 4th and that was it, end of story. I threw down my controller before sighing out my resignation. Asshole himself sniggered at me.

"What's wrong little brother? Sad that you suck?" he said adding venom to 'suck'.

"Fuck you." I called out

He only laughed. I just took a pillow from the couch and placed it over my face and waited for the last lap to be completed. I swear, what was it with racing games? That was all we had for Xbox, racing games. PC was another stary though, they only had shooting games, and that was my type. I loved the game America's Army, it get's me in the mood. In fact, I felt like going paintballing right about now.

"Hey, let's go paintballing." I suggested.

"None of us want to paintball right now little one." my asshole brother said.

"Shut the fuck up." I called back.

"Besides Inuyasha, it's night time." Eiji called while pausing the game.

"So, night time's the best time." I said to him. I looked over to Rin. "How about you Rin?" I asked.

"My paintball gun still needs fixing." she said skeptically to me.

"It ain't matter, you can borrow one of our paintball guns." I said. Maybe I would be able to go painballing with _someone_.

"I don't know, how about you Sango?" Rin said while looking over to Sango who was reading a book.

She never was the one to play games. She's the kind who wants to go out and actually do it. I loved her for that. She liked action, in fact, she loves it.

"Huh? What? What do you people want to do?" she asked. Gods she was so hot when she was confused.

"You want to go paintballing?" Rin said one more time.

"Eh, I forgot my gun at home." she said while closing the book.

"Like I said, it ain't matter, you can use one of mine. I have plenty of them, and I don't get the crappy kinds either." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh my God, brother, please, learn how to talk." Seshoumaru said while rolling my eyes at me.

"Shut the fuck up! God!" I said fiercly at him.

"Now now, c'mon, let's try not to get in a fight here." Eiji said while sweatdropping.

"Thank you _Eiji_." I said while looking nastily at the asshole.

He only laughed at my attempt to make him feel bad. Keh, you can't make that asswipe feel bad, he's too full of his own bullshit to realize that he's just a fucking asshole who doesn't know jack-shit.

"Nevermind." I called out. It was pointless.

They only shrugged their shoulders. They continued to play while me and Sango just sat back and watched them. Finally, after another greuling hour of sitting watching those three play, they finally stopped. We then sat down in a circle. We always did that whenever we wanted to find out what to play. It was a brainstorming circle, where people are free to throw out their ideas and vote on who's idea was the best. It was silent. Finally, Eiji broke the silence.

"You know, I've been writing a song, I'll sing it if you like." he siad while twidling his two index fingers together.

"Really? You write songs! That's awesome!" Rin called out.

"I say that's a good idea." Sango said.

"Yeah, why don't you sing to us, get us off the boredom." I snorted.

"Well, alright, if you people insist." he said nervously.

Eiji took a stand and cleared his voice a couple times and took a few deep breaths.

"Erm, I've never performed it, because I just finished writing it earlier today." he said. He was blushing.

"It ain't matter dude! Just sing!" I called.

He nodded his head and took a really deep breath. As unintrested as I was, I listened intently. Finally, he took one last breath and opened his mouth and let the words come out.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends_

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends  
wake me up when september ends  
_wake me up when september ends_

And then, he took a quick bow before taking his seat next to Sesshoumaru. We all clapped feroshisly. He had an excellent voice, in fact, I could see that as a song playing on international radio. He has a God-given tallent. His voice is so wonderful. I saw Sango give him a kiss on the cheek. It made me so jealous. He only blushed at everyone's reaction.

"Wow Eiji! You have the best voice!" Rin said while still clapping.

"Erm, thanks Rin." he said looking down.

"Yeah! You were great Eiji!" Sango said to him.

"Thanks Sango..." he said.

"Alright alright, give the guys some room to breath or else he's gonna die." I said while 'shoo'-ing everyone away from him.

I heard him mumble a small thank you and I only nodded. He looked up at the clock. It was 12:30 midnight. That's funny, I should've been tired ages ago. Oh well, we had all made the decision to go to bed now and wake up early and get some sleep instead of not getting any sleep what-so-ever. I thank them for that. I would sure have hated to be caught pulling another all-nighter. We all headed to my room. Well, all except Eij and Sesshoumaru that is. They went to his room. We all got comfortable and after about 10 minutes, the three of us fell asleep. Only, Eiji and Sesshoumaru kept me up. My hearing was more sensitive, so I could hear them whispering loudly.

"Damn it Sess, you're taking up most of the pillow room!" Eiji whispered.

"O.o"

"No I'm not!" Sesshoumaru called back.

"Damn it, scoot over a bit!" I head Eiji exclaim.

I then heard Sesshoumaru grumble a bit before moving.

"Sess! Now you took all of the blankets!" Eiji exclaimed once more.

"Oh my God! No I didn't!" my asshole brother said.

"God, gimme some blankets!" I heard Eiji say.

Sesshoumaru grumbled once more. Finally, I heard 5 minutes of silence, I figured they had fallen asleep. So I turned around and got some sleep myself.

But what I woke up to is something that will have me going for the rest of my life.

AN: HOW'D YOU LIKE IT! Good? Bad? Tell me! And tell me if you think I should make a lemon and up the rating. Also, I will be moving back to Japan for the school year, so I won't be able to update until I get my computer set up at my new house, and I don't know when that is, so you're all gonna have to wait a while for the next update. Wish me luck in my new school! I'm going to Shuri High, WISH ME LUCK!


	5. Sesshoumaru's Passion

AN: HEY ALL! Sorry I haven't update in like, a hella long time! My school is being a real pain in the ass, and my damn teacher wouldn't shut the hell up. I swear, some people these days. And my friend Kozue and Eriko were playing this damned joke on me when we were at Gyokusendo on a field trip! GOD! sigh Only Yusuke understands me…Oh well, when I went to Osaka yesterday, I bought the CDs musiQ by ORANGE RANGE, JOKER by Janne Da Arc, My Story by Ayumi Hamasaki, Metamorphoze and Black Stone by Gackt and my personal favorites, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge by My Chemical Romance and American Idiot by Green Day. sigh I'm SOOOO in love with Billie Joe Armstrong, he should be my husband…but alas, he doesn't live in Japan…Why does the higher powers hate me! IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANNA MARRY BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG!

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, Eiji (OC)/Sesshoumaru

M/F, M/M, shounen-ai

-----------

I woke up in the morning and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. My mouth was really dry, but it instantly watered itself once I saw Sango's sleeping form. There I was, staring at Sango, and her nipples were showing from her position on the ground. '_Holy shit Inuyasha, that is one fine piece of woman_.' I thought to myself. I shook my head. This was not the time to be thinking about fucking Sango's brains out, now is the time to spy on my asshole brother and his boyfriend. I slowly got up, careful not to disturb Rin and Sango. As I made my way to the door, I saw my mom putting towels away in the bathroom right across from my room. I backed up behind my door. The last thing I needed was for my mom to know I was spying.

After she left, I double checked to make sure that my mom wasn't there, then proceeded to my asshole brother's room. I creaked opened the door a bit and took a look inside. '_Big brother, you disgust me_.' I thought while looking at the sleeping forms of Sesshoumaru and his boyfriend. I then closed the door. I guess they aren't holding back anymore. It looked like they just finished a nice long fuck round. I rolled my eyes then went back to my bedroom and layed on my bed, waiting for Sango and Rin to awaken.

Third P.O.V.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched and he awoke. He smiled as he looked down at the boy on top of him. '_My Eiji, my life, my love_.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he softly patted his back with free arm. His other arm was under his head for extra support. Sesshoumaru looked over to the clock on the table next to his bed. It was time to wake up for breakfast. Sesshoumaru didn't want to awake his lover, but he had to. He tenderly shook Eiji.

"Love, It's time to wake up." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Nnnnnnn." came a groaning mumble.

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly. He brought Eiji up to his lips, then lowered them to his. Eiji's eyes slowly opened. He saw that Sesshoumaru was kissing him. Eiji kissed back eagerly, pressing his lips harder. He licked Sesshoumaru's lower lip, in which caused Sesshoumaru to open his mouth for him. Their tounges battled for dominance as they grinded their bodies against each others. They both moaned into each other's mouths as Sesshoumaru intensified their kiss. It was then when it hit him. Eiji had a power over him that no one else did. He smiled. Maybe, just once, he could be the dominant one. Eiji brought his hands to Sesshoumaru shoulders and gently pushed him away from his lips.

"W-what?" Sesshoumaru said dumbfounded.

"No no. Like you said, we must eat breakfast first." Eiji explained.

"B-but b-but..." Sesshoumaru stuttered.

"No buts. Eat first, then my puppy will get his treat." Eiji sniggered.

"But...but...okay..." Sesshoumaru said obediantly.

"Good puppy." then, Eiji made his leave.

This left Sesshoumaru's mouth down on the floor.

Normal (Inuyasha's) P.O.V.

I saw Eiji approach the table. I mentally smirked at my good friend as he walked and took a seat next to me.

"Sleep well?" I asked him.

"Yeah, thanks." My friend replied. He was a little out of breath, and I could only imagine why.

"Uhm, hey, what's that thing right there on your lip." I pointed out to him.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Eiji asked while touching his lower lip. I could definitely tell he was a little nervous.

"Were you making out with my brother?" I asked him while smirking.

"W-what! Nooooooooo." Eiji denied while shaking his head.

"Are you sure? I can smell my brother all over you." I pressured. Gods I could be such an asshole.

"Weeeellllll, I _did_ sleep in his room." He said. He was getting even more nervous.

"Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiight." I said.

"Why do you as….." Eiji then gasped.

I almost did too when I saw my brother right behind Eiji place his arms around Eiji's shoulders. I saw Asshole plant butterfly kisses down his neck. Feh, didn't make out my ass. They're making out right in front of me! Instead, I went back to my food.

"Ehhh, I'm not hungry anymore…" Eiji said.

I saw him break off from my asshole brother's grip and walk off to the workout room.

Third P.O.V.

Eiji sighed as he walked up to the punching bag. He threw some punches at it while thinking about what had just happened.

'_What the hell is he thinking!_' Eiji asked himself in his head.

He didn't get too far. He didn't notice Sesshoumaru right behind him. As Eiji turned around to get a drink of water, Sesshoumaru was right there. Eiji gasped, but was silenced with a kiss by none other than Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru forced Eiji up against a wall and pressed his lips harder against his.

"Oh, you thought you could dominate me? Fat chance." Sesshoumaru said before pressing his lips and body against Eiji's again.

Eiji's sweat-covered body pressed up against Sesshoumaru's, getting his shirt wet. But he couldn't care less. All he cared about was getting this delicious male right underneath him.

"Maybe after I mark you as my mate, I can let you play." Sesshoumaru said before ripping Eiji's shirt right off.

AN: I meant for it to be longer, but I guess it just didn't turn out that way. Well, I mean, I'm supposed to be doing a report on the history of the Himeji prefixture that my teacher had assigned me, but I had decided to keep my readers happy. BTW, I'll be upping the rating next chapter. I've decided to have lemons from both parties. Any rejections, tell me by reviewing. Anyways, wish me luck on the report! My mom said if I get a good grade on it, she'll take me back to Hokkaido for the week. It's like a 3 hour plane ride, but still! I really like there! The sashimi is excellent! Anyways, PLZ R+R!


End file.
